Sesame Street: Letters credits
Opening Logos * Creative Wonders · ABC Electronic Arts * Children's Television Workshop Copyright Screen * © 1995 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1995 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are registered trademarks of CTW. · All rights reserved Title * "Sesame Street: Letters" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Michael Artin, Seth Meyers * Product Manager: Wendy Sanders * Production Director: Karen Kane * Art Director: Joe Mason EA Kids * Associate Producer: Gibson Biddle * Technical Director: Lee Powell * Assistant Producer: Kathy Patel * Assistant Product Manager: Jennifer Rush * Documentation: Valerie Hanscom * Lead Tester: Matt Fishbach * Testers: Daniel Dunn, Stephen Basile * Programming by: Frontier Media Group * Product Management: Joseph Cowperthwaite * Technical Director: Mark Sutton-Smith * Asset Management: Bill Youngman * Programmers: Charles Hordis, Robert Savell, Gary Scharf * Head Writer: Mark Saltzman * Written by: Sandy Damashek, Mitchell Kriegman * Starring the Sesame Street Puppet Characters · Marty Robinson as Telly and Mr. Snuffleupugus · Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch · Jim Henson as Ernie and Kermit the Frog · Jerry Nelson as The Count · Frank Oz as Bert · Kevin Clash as Elmo CTW * Programmer: Eric Honsch * Producer: Sonia Rosario * Conversion Lead Artist: Ped Lester * Artists: Michael Arnold, Lyle Booth, Eustacia Marsales, Michelle Meeker, Kurt Nielson, Jennifer Oxley, Katherine Schultz, Jackie Ross, Russ Zam * Original CDI Graphics and Animation: Joe Mason * Additional Art: John Rainey, Barbara Peck * Interactive Design: Rob Madell, Seth Meyers, Glenda Revelle * Production Assistants: Rault Kehlor, Jack McCall, Philippe Steinmann * Creative Development: Sandy Damashek, Rob Madell, Seth Meyers, Glenda Revelle, Sonia Rosario, Mark Saltzman * Creative Consultants: Russell Ginns, Sarah Cronin * Animation Synchronization: Valerie Vigoda, Michael Artin, Kevin Clash * Research Director: Erik Strommen * Research Prototype Production: Michael Artin * Researchers: Setti Razavi, Lisa Medoff, Sue Cook, Cara Copperman * Production Liaison: Mike Mibley * Production Assistant: Amy Keyishian * CDI Software Engineers: Greg Brooks, Katie Moriarty · Capitol Video * Audio Engineer: Pam Bartolo · Synch Sound * Additional Appearances by: Ivy Austin, Cheryl Blalock, Douglas Boyd, Fred Calvert, Christopher Cerf, Ed Christie, Kimie Calvert, Merry Delmonte, Jerry Graff, Jeffrey Hale, Jane Henson, Richard Hunt, Paul Jacobs, Jim Kroupa, June Magreder, Jeff Moss, Brian Muehl, Judith Munsen, Julie Payne, Patricia Rabe, Joe Raposo, Rebecca Reardon, Lynn Roberts, Derek Smith, Andrew Smith, Marilyn Sokol, Allan Sokoloff, Allen Swift * Songs by: Charles Blaker, Ed Bogas, Christopher Cerf, Candy Cugel, Anna Dibble, Si Fried, Harrison Fisher, Maxine Fisher, B. Gibson, Don Hadley, Jefferson David Hale, S. Hooper, Al Jarnow, H. Lewis, William Luckey, Jeff Moss, Judith Munsen, Lanny Meyers, Joe Raposo, Steve Shirak, Nick Stevens, Norman Stiles * Television Animations by: Sasha Burland, Buzzco Assoc., Fred Calvert, Bruce Cayard, Sally Cruikshank, Fred Garbers, Imagination Films, James Miko, John Paratore * Special Thanks to: John Hight · Capitol Video, Pat Mielke, Mark Phinney, Rick Wetzel, Larry Jameson, Will Morrison, Tom Newby · Jim Henson Productions * And most of all... Special Thanks to Jim Henson whose imagination vision continue to inspire us all * THE END Category:Creative Wonders Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:End Credits Category:PC Game Credits Category:Sesame Street